Mjarin
Imperial advisor to the Emperor and the High-Master of the Warlocks of Scholomance. This shadowy figure holds both the ear of the Emperor and command over the Warlocks. He has proven to be a valuable asset to the throne, predicting the future with great clarity. But, many wonder if his desire is truly to aid the Empire...-Mjarin Description, Glossary, Myth III Manual Description Mjarin first learned magic under the Avatara of Illuan during the Wind Age. After leaving the avatara under "dark conditions," he joined the Warlocks of the Scholomance to study the arts of fire magic. At the cost of his own soul, it is said that he underwent a dangerous ritual to gain more dark power and knowledge, raising among the ranks of Warlocks. Mjarin quickly became the High-Master of the order, a role that he would maintain for a century. The High-Master soon brought the Warlocks into the Cath Bruig Empire, serving Emperor Leitrim as the High Imperial Advisor while also exerted a magical influence over the mind of the Emperor. Having no real loyalty for the empire, the Warlocks who worked for the army only did so because their High-Master told them to. Having the desire to seek lost history and forgotten magic, the avatara Myrdred became Mjarin's assistant. Through the High-Master's teachings, his power allowed Myrdred to start uprising of oghres against the trow, and to later defeat The Watcher. He also had the young avatara spy on Connacht and his friends during the war against Moagim Reborn. As this was all occurring, Mjarin was secretly exerting a magical influence over the mind of Leitrim to weaken him and persuade him in decision making. The High Imperial Advisor's attempts to hinder Connacht's campaign against the trow were thwarted by the might and courage of the heroes. However, he eventually orchestrated the death of Leitrim by encouraging the emperor to fight with the Legion in the Norpass, only to have Moagim and the undead ambush them. The Faceless Terror was later defeated by Connacht the Wolf Mjarin was soon revealed to be the true Leveler, with Connacht figuring that Moagim was resurrected by the High-Master Warlock to serve as his secret pawn. Mjarin proclaimed himself the new emperor, and offered the heroes to join him in his destructive conquest. A battle quickly ensued, ending with Connacht beheading the Leveler. However, through the power of dark sorcery, Mjarin's severed head did not die. His head was buried beneath the sands of Muirthemne. He later became The Head and gave secrets on how to defeat the Fallen Lords. What became of Mjarin after the Great War is a mystery. However, the final ending to ''Myth II: Soulblighter'' suggests that the cycle has been broken. Given that the Leveler was in possession of Mjarin and Balor--and both wanted to destroy the Light--then perhaps the Leveler is still on the planet. If Mjarin's head could return to his body or Balor's body...who knows what would happen. Powers Mjarin was a powerful mage who could shoot streams of fire to incinerate his enemies. He could fire normal fireballs, create rings of fires, confuse his targets and shoot giants wall of flames. He was responsible for raising Moagim back from the dead, and could keep himself alive thought dark sorcery. Disputed Canon It is often considered by some Myth fans that Mjarin was not the Leveler. However, this is a subject of conjecture due to Moagim being the Leveler to end the Age of Reason. However, Moagim is known as the "Faceless Terror," it is plausible that the being that was posing as Moagrim was actually the Faceless Man, a Fallen Lord that would return during the Sword Age. This would make sense as the Leveler would want all the heroes for Light and Dark to fall under his banner, and this would prove Mjarin as the Leveler, it would keep Moagim dead, and Connacht would still be considered the great hero of the Wind/Wolf Age. It is totally canonical and should be considered the most logical sequence of events. Flavor Text "...Having left the Avatara under dark conditions, Mjarin studied the art of Fire Magic. Mjarin soon became the High-Master of the Warlocks of Scholomance, and ruled as such for a century. It is Mjarin who brought the might of the Warlocks to the Cath Bruig army. As said by the soldiers of Llancarfan, 'the Warlocks do not fight for the Emperor; the warlocks fight because Mjarin tells them to.'" "...Mjarin dabbled into powers that risked the destruction of his soul. But, through the tribulations, he became even more powerful. It is rumored that his unrelenting fervor for the discovery of dark knowledge stemmed from not having a soul to lose..."Category:Myth: The Fallen Lords Category:Myth III: The Wolf Age Category:Characters Category:Dark